Tak Ada yang Abadi
by mitchiru1312jo
Summary: Kematian, yang paling ditakuti namun tak bisa dihindari. / Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Andaikan ku bisa mati bersamamu.


**Tak Ada yang Abadi **** mitchiru1312jo**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, OC**

**A/N : Ini SongFict yang terinspirasi dari lagu PETERPAN~ Tak Ada yang Abadi. RnR please!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Airmata itu terus bergulir di sela-sela gadis pemilik mata emerald itu. Dia menunduk, kembali teringat masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

_Takkan selamanya, tanganku mendekapmu._

Sosok yang sudah menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun, tiba-tiba diambil Tuhan tanpa ada terbersit di pikirannya. Dia meratapi nisan di hadapannya.

**R.I.P**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Dia takkan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian setahun lalu itu.

_Takkan selamanya, raga ini menjagamu._

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sasuke-kun, jangan lakukan itu!" seorang istri yang sedang dicegah oleh petugas berteriak pada suaminya yang memasuki sebuah ruangan._

_Seorang istri itu tambah menjatuhkan airmata saat melihat papan nama di atas ruangan itu._

_I.C.U_

_Seorang pria berambut raven yang wajahnya terlihat tenang, tersenyum ke arahnya, sesaat sebelum pria itu memasuki ruangan._

_Seperti alunan detak jantungku._

"_Hanya dua puluh persen kemungkinannya dia bisa selamat," ucapan seorang dokter kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memakai baju rawat inap._

_Wajahnya tertunduk dan rambut merah mudanya tergerai jatuh dari sisi kiri dan kanan pipinya._

"_Aku juga ingin mati."_

_Tak bertahan, melawan waktu._

_Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura._

_Dia berdiri gontai menuju kamarnya._

_Berharap cemas akan nasib suaminya –Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dan semua keindahan, yang memudar._

"_Apa perlu kau berkorban untuk anak kita," lirihnya. Airmata kembali terjatuh deras dari sepasang mata emeraldnya._

"_Kita 'kan bisa punya anak lagi, tanpa harus kau mengorbankan jantung dan nyawamu."_

_Atau cinta, yang t'lah hilang._

**End of Flashback**

Kembali wanita itu menangis, entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang terjatuh.

**Sakura's POV**

Air mata ini, tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan_._

Kata-kata itu, terus terngiang di benakku.

"**Kau begitu bersusah payah merawat anak ini, bagaimana pun, dia anak pertama kita."**

Mungkin cintaku pada anak ini, tak sebanding dengan cintamu padaku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

_Tak Ada yang Abadi._

"Kaa-san, jangan menangis lagi," seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap airmata Ibunya.

"Kaa-san jangan menangis terus," anak itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura memegang kedua pipi anaknya tersebut, "Uchiha Mitchiru." Dia berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan anaknya, "Terkadang kita tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah digariskan Tuhan, tapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menangis."

_Tak Ada yang, Abadi._

"Tapi aku juga tidak suka mata Kaa-san bengkak setiap hari!" bentak Mitchiru pada Ibunya.

"Tou-san pernah berkata padaku saat kalian berselisih paham, aku berkata ada apa dengan Tou-san, dan Tou-san hanya menjawab, '_Airmata Kaa-san terlalu mahal untuk terjatuh'._"

Kembali Sakura terpaksa mengeluarkan airmatanya, dan dia agak kesal karena anaknya bercerita kenangan tentang Ayahnya.

"Mitchiru!" balas Sakura pada anaknya, "Tou-san berkorban untukmu! Tidakkah kau sadari hal itu!"

_Tak Ada yang Abadi._

"Jadi, apa ini salahku?" airmata ikut mengalir dari melewati pipi lembut Mitchiru.

Sakura menyadari ucapannya, hanya saja egonya berkata anaknya harus merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, juga.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati, Kaa-san?"

_Tak Ada yang, abadi._

"Dia, hanya… sangat menyayangimu, Mitchiru."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan ketegaran palsu yang dia buat.

_Biarkan, aku bernafas, sejenak._

_Sebelum hilang._

Matanya kembali sendu dan menitikkan airmata.

Begitu juga dengan Mitchiru yang berada di pelukannya.

"K-kenapa, T-tou-san… harus menyayangiku.." ucap Mitchiru di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mitchiru, "Karena kamu mewarisi jantungnya!"

_Takkan selamanya, tanganku mendekapmu._

"Mitchiru," panggil seseorang berambut pirang, "Paman akan pulang. Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

Mitchiru menatap Ibunya, matanya meminta persetujuan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Naruto benar, aku harus ditinggal sendiri," pikirnya.

_Takkan selamanya, raga ini menjagamu._

Hingga punggung Mitchiru menghilang, Sakura kembali menunduk, meratapi makam suaminya.

Tidak ada yang merubah airmatanya yang mengalir setiap hari, tidak ada yang menghentikannya, dan tidak ada yang bisa –bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tidak bosan –tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengenang suaminya itu.

"Dirimu, terlalu indah untuk ku lupakan, " lirih Sakura.

Wajahnya pucat, terlalu banyak airmata yang dia tumpahkan_._

Lagi dan lagi, kenangan itu muncul di benaknya.

"_Haruno Sakura, Will you marry me?"_

Sakura melihat tangan kanannya.

Cincin pernikahannya, masih melekat di tangannya. Setia dengan jari-jarinya yang manis.

Saksi bisu tentang semua kenangan dalam pernikahannya.

_Jiwa yang lama, segera pergi._

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Andaikan ku bisa mati bersamamu."

Sakura terus menangis. Sepertinya dia mempunyai airmata yang cukup banyak, mengingat dia setiap hari menangis seperti itu.

Dia merindukan kelembutan suaminya itu padanya.

Dia merindukan ketidakpedulian suaminya.

Dia merindukan saat-saat Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia merindukan apapun tentang Uchiha Sasuke!

_Bersiaplah, pada pengganti._

"Aku akan jalani, jika takdirku sampai mati akan selalu seperti ini."

"Asalkan kamu orang yang membuatku menangis, aku tidak akan merutuk diriku bodoh."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membalas pengorbananmu?"

_Tak Ada yang Abadi_

Seseorang ikut berdiri di samping Sakura –Uchiha Itachi.

"Harusnya kau menjaga Mitchiru dengan baik," ucap Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ku rasakan!" teriak Sakura di telinga Itachi. Itachi hanya diam saja, seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

_Tak Ada yang Abadi_

"Aku mengerti-"

"TIDAK!" gertak Sakura.

"-karena aku memiliki ginjalnya Sasuke," sambung Itachi dengan datar.

"Aku memiliki sebagian anggota tubuh orang yang kamu cintai, Sakura."

Sakura hanya terpaku, airmatanya bertambah deras, "Haruskah dia mengorbankan setiap bagian tubuhnya untuk orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang ku tahu pasti..

Mitchiru memiliki jantung Sasuke."

_Tak Ada yang Abadi_

"Jika kau ingin menjaga perasaan Sasuke, kau harus menjaga perasaan anak kalian.

Kau ingin mencintai Sasuke? Cintailah anak kalian, dalam tubuh Mitchiru mengalir darah Sasuke, kau tau itu 'kan?"

Tdak sama sekali –pikir Sakura.

Ucapan itu kini membuka matanya.

Kini dia begitu menyayangi Mitchiru, wajahnya selalu tersenyum.

Walau senyum itu berbeda saat Sasuke masih ada. Dan terkadang airmatanya terjatuh lagi saat melihat Mitchiru.

Gadis itu tumbuh persis seperti Ayahnya, pikir Sakura.

_Tak Ada yang Abadi_

"Bagaimana pun, walau Sasuke sudah tidak ada, tapi denyut nadinya tetap ada bersama Mitchiru 'kan?"

**THE END**

* * *

**Sambil nangis juga nih bikinnya :'(**

**A/N : **

**Kematian memang terkadang sungguh menyakitkan.**

**Tapi suatu saat, kita pasti harus menerimanya, 'kan?**


End file.
